Such a substrate carrier may be considered to be known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,674.
The known substrate carrier in the shape of a so-called susceptor for supporting a single substrate for rotation about an axis extending perpendicularly to the centre of the substrate, which is intended for use in a chemical vapour deposition chamber of the type which is used for manufacturing integrated circuits has been machined with a view to the removal of the treated substrates from the main surface following treatment and has the undesirable characteristic of warping after the coating has been applied.
The object of the invention is to provide a flat substrate carrier which will remain flat also after the coating has been applied.